


Seven Devils

by nightstrike



Series: Random often song inspired destiny dabbles [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, M/M, No light, Separation Anxiety, guardian deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightstrike/pseuds/nightstrike
Summary: What was going through the vanguards minds after they were separated during the towers fall.





	Seven Devils

The entire city burned as its people fled and were evacuated as the guardian fought desperately to protect their home, until they couldn't until their light, the very thing that gave them the ability to fight against the darkness, was taken from them. Zavala felt as if a part of his soul, his being had been torn from him, in a way he wasn't wrong. As Amanda helped him to her ship where Saloan was slumped against the one of the seats. Zavala collapsed on the floor of the ship, the last thing he saw before he blacked out was the burning of the walls, that once protected them and the screams of now lightless guardians down below being slaughtered . Zavala awoke hours later in jump space. He looked around him he saw Amanda slumped over in the cockpit, looking absolutely beaten Saloan, who was next to him was still asleep. He looked around for him for anyone else, there was no one else. A sudden icy cold feeling invade the entirety of Zavala's being as he clutched his chest suddenly having trouble breathing. Cayde and Ikora, his friends his fireteam, they very people he sworn an oath to protect, he left them. In a sudden moment of confusion and gun fire he left his wife and husband in that slaughterhouse that he didn't even know they could make it out of. But, they had to, he had to believe they were going to they were Ikora Rey one of the best warlock fighters to ever exist and Cayde -6 the exo who has gotten himself into a million bad situations and then got himself out again. If any one could make it through this, even lightless, it was them. Zavala just had to hope he was strong enough to make it through this without them. 

Several hours later

When she felt the light leave her, it wasn't a sudden feeling of emptiness or a dull pain no ikora felt as if she was being ripped apart, limb from limb. When she woke up she felt broken, lost even and she let out a choked sob. Ikora had only wept one time prior to this and that was on day she swore herself to her husbands. Thinking of it were where her husbands now the screams had died down , meaning the Red Legion had found most of the others still left in the city. Ikora hoped that Cayde and Zavala made it out of the burning ruins that was once their home. She looked up at the traveler , with that horrid grotesque machine on it, defiling its very being. It filled her with rage and drove her to stand up and move. She was lucky enough to find a ship that was still functional. It could only make one jump but that's all she needed for now. If She going to find answers , and Io was the place to start. She was going to try and unfuck this whole mess and then she was going to find her husband, they were alive and far away from the this mass grave.

2 days later

Cayde had no idea how he ended up on Nessus, all he remembered was Zavala yelling at him to get in a ship and rendezvous with him ….. And that's it. He got in his ship and was leaving orbit but it was damaged and didn't handle the jump well so here he was alone in the rubble of a ship, his ghost floating weakly besides him as he struggled to get up. He limped out of the wreckage an moved too look around the red and white centaur. He suddenly slumped to the ground he felt the awful dreading feeling in his core again. What if Ikora and Zavala didn't make it his mind told him what if they are dead? They probably are. No he couldn't believe that he refused to believe Zavala and Ikora were strong, stronger than him. If he could survive this they definitely could…. But then again so was Andal and look at him dead, ghost crushed… no he refused to dwell on the past. He was going to find a way to kill Ghaul, there was vex tech all over this planet he was bound to find something he could use and modify to use against Ghaul and kill that bastard. Once that was done he would find Ikora and Zavala and never let them go.


End file.
